Basic Concepts
These concepts include things like credits, other currencies, FTL travel, eras, etc. Current Year: (All years are determined in Terran Annuals for simplicity) To Humans, the time is either 3125 AD/CE, 13125 HE (Human Era), 737 AL (After Liberation), or 287 AJ-H (After Joining - Humanity). To AI, the time is either 541 AB (After Birth) or 287 AJ-AI (After Joining - AI). For the Alvayn, the time is 18409 AE (Alvayn Era) or 8332 AF (After Foundation). For the Legion, the time is 22769 AAg (After Agriculture), 9431 AA (After bio-Ascension), or 8332 AF. To the Vilari, the time is 5031 CS (Civilization Start) or 874 AJ-V (After Joining - Vilari). For Corsyll, the time is either 4099 AfF (After Farming), 2611 AR (After Revolution) or 874 AJ-C (After Joining - Corsyll). For the Ganvii, the time is 3083 AA (After Ascension), or 874 AFP (After First Purge). For Tyvix, the time is 4057 AC (After Crowning), 2035 AG (After Greeting), or 1823 AS (After Splitting). To Raycodium, the time is 9755 AS (After Start), or 8577 EE (Exploration Era). To Drelitacs, the time is 3019 AM (After Migration), 1034 AU (After Uplifting), or 1032 AJ-D (After Joining - Drelitacs). For the Kaervic, the time is 7046 KE (Kaervic Era), 121 AJ-K (After Joining - Kaervic), or 1 AR (After Rebellion). Eras Humanity: HE, the time since Humanity constructed the first building. AL, the time since Humanity split away from the MegaCorps that owned Earth and liberated themselves. AJ-H, the time after Humanity joined the Federation. AI: AB, the time after the creation of the first true AI. AJ-AI, the time after AI joined the Federation alongside Humanity. Alvayn: AE, the time since the creation of the first Alvayn construct. AF, the time since the founding of the Federation with the Legion. Legion: AAg, the first recorded use of agriculture. AA, after the Legion abandoned their biological forms and adopted a body made of nanomachines instead. Vilari: CS, the time when most scholars accept civilization started (the formation of the first tribe). AJ-V, the time when the Vilari joined the Federation. Corsyll: AfF, the first recorded use of agriculture. AR, after their industrial and philosophical revolution. Aj-C, the time when the Corsyll joined the Federation. Ganvii: AA, after the Ganvii became the primary species of their homeworld. AFP, the first time they killed all sapient life on a world (which happened to belong to the Corsyll). Tyvix: AC, the first time a King was crowned. AG, the first time they made contact with another sapient species. AS, after the Tyvix split and part of them formed the Tyvix Republic. Raycodium: AS, after they evolved into their current form. EE, once they started exploring the stars. Drelitacs: AM, after their mass migration away from where they had first evolved. AU, after the Alvayn encountered them and brought them up by slowly introducing them to their technology. AJ-D, the time when the Drelitacs joined the Federation. Kaervic: KE, the first recorded use of agriculture. AJ-K, the time when they joined the Federation. AR, the time when they split away from the Federation with force. Credits: Credits are the general currency used in the Federation. While other currencies can be used, it is generally unliked. Credits are worth roughly 8.1 USD each. There are also Half-Credits and Quarter-Credits. The general abbreviations for these currencies are Cr, hCr, and qCr respectively. Occasionally, credits are also used in the Grand Tyvix Kingdom and are a pseudo-accepted currency in the Kaervic Sovereignty, as well as the Tyvix Republic. Other Currencies USD is still in use (with roughly the same value), specifically in the Independents and DPRI, and have very little (or none at all) holding in other galactic nations. More modernized Independents like New Yeosu, Londen, and AV-19 like to use credits over other forms of currency. Kaervic Vor is the current and old currency of the Kaervic before they joined the Federation and after some of them split away. It is divided into quarter-Vors and ten-Vors (1/10th) and are worth roughly .21 USD each. Legion Xen was the old currency of the Legion and was fazed out millennia ago. It was divided into quarter-Xens and half-Xens, and was worth roughly 4.03 USD per Xen. Alvayn Warren was the old currency of the Alvayn which eventually evolved into the credit. Before they were renamed and reborn, they were worth roughly 5 USD each. Vilari Kinn are still occasionally used by the Vilari but are much less favoured than the credit. They can be divided into halves, quarters, tenths, and twentieths. They are worth roughly 3.1 USD per Kinn. Corsyll Gahn were used before they joined the Federation. They were divided into halves and tenths, and each one was worth roughly 1.6 USD. Ganvii Joxi are the official coins of the Ganvii Imperium. They are divided into halves and quarters and are worth roughly 1.5 USD per Joxi. Tyvix Holl is the official Tyvix currency in both the Kingdom and the Republic, and is divided into halves, quarters, and tenths. They are worth roughly 1.2 USD each. Raycodium do not have currency like other nations do. Instead, they use facts and rumours as their forms of currency. Rumours often have less value than facts, and proven untrue facts are worthless. Known facts are worth less than new ones, but all have value, if true It is up to the individuals how much these are worth, but must be within reason. Drelitacs use the shells of Covak, a now-cultivated type of mollusk that evolved a few million years before the Drelitacs did. Their shells serve as a functional currency since Covak shells are near impossible to counterfeit and if they are, it is not too big of a deal since it happens in such small numbers. Each Covak shell is worth about .8 USD. Railroad FTL FTL is governed by a series of interconnected lines between planets that have to be placed manually. These are simply referred to as Railroads. They function by a ship synchronizing with the outpost set to automatically run it, and then locking the ship to the destination and sending them on their way. There's often times a ten Terran minute recharge on this technology to both ensure transport safety while traveling and when exiting FTL. The Railroad Operator system can be upgraded to better deal with larger ships and more ships, but must ensure that all ships currently using the railroad will not collide by scanning the size of the ship and purging that knowledge as soon as the FTL ride has been activated. Typically, FTL goes at about 1 lightyear per 10 Terran minutes and can take a while to get between locations. Railroad Operating systems do not need to be set up between systems in order to be used, but it is much more dangerous since all distances have to be calculated and then plugged into the operating system. Despite that, most Railroads are easily set up and can be finished within mere hours. All operating systems are programmed to begin drilling into the planet they are shot into in order to ensure they will not be blown up by shipboard weapons. Railroad systems are typically made by one of two companies, RailTech, a subsidy of the Scarlet Consortium, or Asani Railroads, a subsidy of Aerotech. RailTech railroads are typically more efficient and better at their job, but Asani Railroads railroads are cheaper but are prone to break and do not drill into a planet, nor have a protective hull. Despite the FTL being cheap and efficient, it still needs time to cool down to ensure the engine doesn't overheat. All space engines are equipped with the ability to sync up with any Railroad system designed by either company, and they can be accessed from anywhere in a .33 lightyear radius, but typically the closer a ship is to the station, the sooner it will be put into FTL. What the Railroad stations do to create this FTL and the exact mechanics behind it have never been discovered.